


Carved Ebony

by werewolfsaz



Series: Bath Time Tales [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Bottom!Fili, Durincest, First Time, M/M, shy!Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was really happening</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carved Ebony

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i did it, i turned this into a series but how could i not? it will only be 4 parts long so don't worry lol  
> comments keep me going so please, feed a starving author  
> enjoy

Kili couldn’t believe that this was happening. After years of silently longing for his brother, of jerking himself to almost silent orgasm with images of golden hair, laughing blue eyes and strong, weapon calloused hands in his mind, he was finally laid in Fili’s arms, kissing him deeply.

Fili pushed his wide eyed brother deeper into the soft Elvish bed, sitting on his thighs. He laughed at the blush on Kili’s cheeks, kissing his nose softly. “Why so shocked, Kee? Surely the fact that I remain unclothed is some indication as to what I had in mind?”  
As if to emphasis his point, Fili rolled his hips, rubbing his impressive erection against his sibling’s clothed stomach. The younger dwarf blushed even harder, squirming under his brother’s heated gaze. Fili frowned suddenly, straightening. Kili felt his stomach drop. Had he upset his beloved brother?

“You are wearing entirely too many clothes,” the blonde huffed. Sliding to one side off of the younger dwarf he shoved his shoulder lightly. “Up you get. Let’s see what you’re hiding under there.”  
Settling against the soft pillows, Fili folded his hands on his stomach, smiling expectantly at the brunette. Shoulders hunched shyly, Kili stood, slipping his loose shirt over his head and dropping it to the floor. He heard Fili inhale sharply and risked looking at him through his lashes. His brother was gazing at him with huge, hungry eyes, hands closing into fists as if he was fighting the urge to rip Kili’s clothes away.

Emboldened by this reaction Kili let his hands slide down his bare chest, watching with growing heat as Fili licked his lips repeatedly, swallowing hard when the young dwarf let one finger linger on his right nipple. His fingers felt huge and clumsy as he fumbled with the fastenings of his breeches, letting them fall as soon as the last lace came free. Hearing the soft, desperate sound his elder sibling let out gave Kili the courage to stand straight and stare into blazing blue eyes.

“Aule, you’re beautiful Kili,” Fili breathed. His eyes crawled over his gorgeous brother’s body, fixing avidly on Kili’s flushed cock. Reaching out, the blonde hooked his brother’s wrist, yanking the brunette on to the bed. “Is this for me?” he murmured, running the tip of his index finger up the underside of the hot, throbbing erection. “Y…Yes,” Kili gasped, arching into his brother’s touch. “My very first hard on was because of you.”  
Fili’s eyes went even darker and he yanked the younger dwarf down on top of him, claiming his mouth in a savage kiss. “Tell me,” the blonde demanded, warm breath ghosting over Kili’s kiss bruised lips causing him to shiver.

“It was shortly after you came back from that hunting trip with Thorin, do you remember? The very first one when you killed that deer? You came striding into our house, dirty, covered in blood from skinning it, smiling like you had killed Smaug yourself. I got hard right then and there. I had to run outside and wait until it went down.”  
“I thought you were upset that you hadn’t been allowed to come with us,” Fili laughed, the sound rumbling out of him, vibrating through Kili deliciously.

“Well now you know the truth,” he grinned, scattering kisses across his brother’s face, fingers sneaking up to tug his beard lightly. Fili thrust up suddenly, hot cock sliding against the brunette’s own heavy erection, pulling a sharp cry from the younger dwarf. “I think I’ve had enough of misunderstands,” Fili stated. “Now is the time for us to see where this leads.”  
Kili nodded nervously, pressing his hands to the sheets to lever himself off of his brother. A sharp shake of heavy gold tresses froze him in place, gazing at the older dwarf questioningly.

“I would not hurt you for all the gold in Erebour. This is your first time so I will lead by example.”  
“How do you mean?” Kili asked, confused.  
“As in, you will be doing the taking and I shall be very receptive,” Fili laughed, tangling his hands in ebony locks and kissing his beloved brother deeply. Tongues slid together, legs tangling as they rubbed against one another slowly. Kili let his hands wander over the delightful plains of his sibling’s body, following their path with lips, tongue and teeth. He grew bolder with every groan that fell from Fili’s mouth, working lower and lower until he was faced with a nest of burnished gold curls.

In all his fantasies this part of his brother was vague shape, a longed for dream. And now here he was, face to face with Fili’s impressive cock. It was long and thick, jutting proudly up into the cool evening air. With a tentative hand Kili grasped the silky flesh, startling at the groan this pulled from his brother.  
"Long have I wondered how your hand would feel on me."  
With a smirk the brunette began to move his hand, using the liquid gathering at the tip to slick his way. Fili gasped and groaned, arching under him, a litany of pleas for more pouring from him.

"Please, Kee, oh please fuck me," the blonde begged, spreading his legs wantonly.  
"I want to," Kili panted. "But what do I do?"  
He felt foolish and very young next to his older, more experienced brother but Fili merely smiled like the sun and showed him the proper uses of the small vial of clove oil he carried, where to touch, how to prepare him for the pleasure to come. Kili was a rapt and avid learner, eager to please his golden lover as much as he could. 

Soft, hesitant touches became bold, confident thrusts as he worked Fili's entrance open, delighting in the tight heat and eager to feel it engulfing him. A big, calloused hand, slick with oil, gripped Kili's cock, dragging a ragged gasp out of him. His eyes shot up to lock with his brother's. The heat he saw in those glittering orbs, the desire, love and endless patience, set Kili aflame and burned him to ash. Even if he lived as long as the mountains he would never love another as he loved, and was loved by, Fili.  
"Enough teasing little brother," the older dwarf growled. Using gentle touches they maneuvered themselves until Fili was laid on his back, legs akimbo, hair spread over the pillows like a sunburst and Kili was knelt between his thighs, hands resting lightly on the powerful muscles.

Slowly, carefully, Kili gripped his throbbing cock and pressed it to the loosened entrance of his brother's body. The heat, the silken pressure, made his joints go weak. He wanted to let his head fall back, to just feel the tight slide as he pushed deeper and deeper but he couldn't tear his eyes from this sight. The flush on Fili's cheeks as he moaned, hands fisting in the fine Elven sheets, sweat breaking out on his muscular chest as he tried not to thrust before Kili was ready. Finally, after an eternity of agonized waiting, they were as close as any could be. Kili couldn't help groaning as his brother flexed around his cock and with a flush of aroused shame he realized he was already so close to completion. He opened his mouth to tell Fili, to apologize for his short comings but the blonde cupped his cheek again, smiling beautifully.  
"If I'd known it would be like this I would have done it sooner," he panted. "I fear this first time for us may be shorter than I'd like."

"Yes, I think it might. By Durin's beard, you're tight!"  
Kili thrust forward, heard his sibling cry out and lost to a world of sensations. Fili's cries of pleasure spurned him on, hips driving deeper, faster, as a heat like dragon fire raced down his spine, coiling like a fire drake in his gut.  
"Kili!"   
The brunette snapped his eyes open at his brother's cry, moaning loudly when he saw that Fili was stripping his own cock hard and fast. Their eyes locked, blue to mahogany brown. Soft smiles were shared. Then Fili threw his head back, streaks of white painting stripes over his fist and stomach. The deliciously hot passage Kili was buried in shiver and convulsed around him and the fire in his belly burst free, streaming into the blonde dwarf to burn Kili's mark of possession deep.

All his strength left him and the ebon hair dwarf collapsed onto the bed beside his brother. Fili gathered him close, kissing him softly, murmuring endearments and promises of love until the younger fell asleep. At length, as the moon rose and cast shadows through the darkened room, Kili rolled in his brother's arms, face highlighted in a most enchanting manner.  
"My beautiful one," Fili whispered, running one finger through ebony hair.  
"I may be beautiful but I need another bath," Kili muttered, pushing his face into the crook of the blonde's neck.  
"Why bother? You're only going to get dirty again before morning."   
"Oh really?"  
"Absolutely," Fili laughed, rolling on top of his lover. "Very dirty."  
"I can't wait."


End file.
